


Ships that pass in the night

by SanaVenus



Series: Sana's Fanowrimo [5]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel finally gets a few days off but there's no sign of Richard.<br/>Day 5 of Sana's Fanowrimo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships that pass in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologise now for firstly being late and secondly for just this in general. 
> 
> You have to keep reading though, because I need pointers if I'm ever going to be able to do this right @.@ Wow writing something nsfw is way too much hard work

Somehow it always happened, when work quieted down in Lhant it picked up in Barona, which meant even though one was free the other was rarely free to spend time with them. Asbel hadn’t even been allowed to see Richard for a couple of days, per Hubert’s somewhat stingy rules. So Asbel had spent the days lounging around his quarters wondering when Richard would be finally free to join him and if that would happen before he was sent for again. The last three times in a row as soon as Richard was free a letter would arrive from Lhant and Asbel would have to run off to take care of things there. 

Asbel got settled in for what he expected would be another long and lonely night with Richard working throughout the night to get whatever was wrong sorted. Sometime later, the door opened and Richard slunk into the room, deciding that rather than lie down beside Asbel and snuggle him and gently wake him from his sleep, he decided to get on top of him and snuggle down that way burying his face into Asbel’s shoulder mumbling. Asbel had been woken with a start, but couldn’t really move. 

“My god Asbel it feels like forever since we were even in the same room, forget touching. I think I’m going to have to veto Hubert’s “No Asbel” rule because this is just ridiculous, I swear I’d do more work if I was at least allowed to recharge.” Richard whined into Asbel’s shoulder half the words too muffled to make out. 

Asbel managed to get his arms around Richard did his best to provide a hug in the position they were in, his hands rested in Richard’s hair. “Asbel, you can’t go to Lhant for a few days, if you were to be called back now, I’m fairly confident Barona would fall in your absence which is the only excuse that has the power to keep you here.” Richard explained. 

“I’m not going to go anywhere; especially not with you lay on me.” Asbel said with a light laugh. “But you’re right it really has been too long since we even saw each other. I was ushered straight in here when I arrived a few days ago. Except for the day Sophie was here I even had to eat on my own.” Asbel sighed. 

“I almost wish I’d been alone, your brother has been plaguing my every waking moment, it’s lucky you don’t look that alike, or I might have gone mad entirely.” Richard complained. 

There was a knock on the door and Richard lifted his head, Asbel gave him a sympathetic smile. “Can I help you?” Asbel called out.

“If no one is dying come back tomorrow!” Richard called out after. 

“Oh… No, no one is dying. I’ll just go ask Hubert then, sorry Asbel, Richard.” Sophie said a little confused from the other side of the door. 

“Hopefully that won’t lead to Hubert interfering next.” Richard grumbled. “Perhaps we should get into a more compromising position so that Hubert won’t want to interfere?”   
“What if he doesn’t realise until it’s too late?” Asbel asked nervously.

“Then he’ll know for next time,” Richard replied pressing a kiss to Asbel’s lips waiting for the male’s permission to continue.

“Fine, as long as you realise if he comes in here and sees us, I probably won’t be able to do it for a while. Especially while he’s here. I’m still not sure how I recovered after the Cheria incident.” Asbel stated. 

Richard smiled, “Ah yes, that was pretty bad, even I wasn’t in the mood for a while after that, I’m going to go lock the door.” Richard finished. He pried himself from Asbel with reluctance and made sure the door was locked then started stripping off, waiting for Asbel to follow suite. Richard got the supplies from one of the drawers, thankful that he’d thought ahead to leave some in Asbel’s room considering they both spent most of their time in Richard’s. 

They both spent a lot of time just touching each other; it’d been over a month since they were able to be this intimate. There were lots of desperate kisses and needy touches. Asbel lay back stroking himself with the hand that he wore Richard’s ring on, while Richard prepared Asbel. 

“That good? You wearing that ring makes it almost look like I’m doing that for you,” Richard said with a smile. 

“Richard, please.” 

“I know, I know, just hang in there, I don’t want lack of care to be the reason we have to wait to do this again.” Richard replied pressing another kiss to Asbel’s lips. Asbel leaned in desperately. When Richard was satisfied he’d prepared Asbel enough, he aligned himself with Asbel’s opening and entered. Asbel was moaning from the get go, Richard waited for Asbel to get used to him before he started moving, enjoying the sounds that Asbel was making. Clearly he’d long forgotten any idea that someone might have heard him, which Richard didn’t mind, because at least it’d be incentive for them to stop getting in the way. He figured Hubert would be so embarrassed about hearing Asbel he’d barely be able to be in the same room as Richard and he could always say that it was this loud and exhausting because Hubert wouldn’t let him have Asbel breaks. 

By the end of the third round, Richard was barely conscious and Asbel was out cold for the night. Richard rolled over to bury his face into Asbel’s shoulder as usual and he felt Asbel’s arm out of reflex try to go around him. 

The next morning the pair received breakfast in bed, mostly because Asbel didn’t think he’d be able to move for the rest of the day. Hubert stopped by briefly to inform Richard he had the day off but rushed out embarrassed at the sight of his brother asleep naked in the bed while Richard was in his robe by his desk dealing with some light paper work. Richard thanked him and made his way back to the bed.


End file.
